The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Weapons, such as AR-15s, M4's, M-16's, and others, include a rail having electronics mounted to or within the upper rail. The upper rail may include a laser, night vision scope, camera or other type of electronic that needs power. The electronics may also send or receive data. The weapons typically include electronics, including batteries, in the lower part of the weapon, such as in the butt stock, hand grip, lower receiver, which are communicatively connected to the electronics in the upper rail.
Connecting the electronics in the lower part of the weapon with the electronics in the upper rail has heretofore proven difficult. Some systems use wires along the outside of the gun that interconnect the electronics in the lower part of the weapon with the electronics in the upper rail. The wires tend to catch or snag or are exposed to be easily damaged, which is problematic. Other systems route wires internally, however the upper and lower receivers need to be completely redesigned, and thus are not compatible with existing parts. Additionally, the weapons are often disassembled, such as for cleaning, and having the internal wiring makes disassembly difficult.
At least some known weapons include connector systems for connecting the electronics in the upper and lower parts of the weapon. Specifically, the upper and lower parts may be provided with electrical connectors that, when mated together, establish an electrical connection between the electronics in the upper and lower parts of the weapon. But, known connector systems are not without disadvantages. Mud, sand, dirt, dust, and/or other debris may infiltrate the electrical connectors, for example during use of the weapon within the field and/or during disassembly, cleaning, and/or repair of the weapon. Such debris may inhibit operation of the electrical connectors. But, it may be difficult to clean the debris from the electrical connectors without damaging the electrical contacts of the electrical connectors.